Non-viral vectors for gene delivery have attracted much attention in the past several decades due to their potential for limited immunogenicity, ability to accommodate and deliver large size genetic materials, and potential for modification of their surface structures. Major categories of non-viral vectors include cationic lipids and cationic polymers. Cationic lipid-derived vectors, which were pioneered by Felgner and colleagues, represent some of the most extensively investigated systems for non-viral gene delivery (Felgner, et al. Lipofection: a highly efficient, lipid-mediated DNA-transfection procedure. PNAS, 84, 7413-7417 (1987)) (Templeton, et al. Improved DNA: liposome complexes for increased systemic delivery and gene expression. Nat. Biotechnol. 15, 647-652 (1997)) (Chen, et al. Targeted nanoparticles deliver siRNA to melanoma. J. Invest. Dermatol. 130, 2790-2798 (2010)).
Cationic polymer non-viral vectors have gained increasing attention because of flexibility in their synthesis and structural modifications for specific biomedical applications. Both cationic lipid and cationic polymer systems deliver genes by forming condensed complexes with negatively charged DNA through electrostatic interactions: complex formation protects DNA from degradation and facilitates its cellular uptake and intracellular traffic into the nucleus.
Polyplexes formed between cationic polymers and DNA are generally more stable than lipoplexes formed between cationic lipids and DNA, but both are often unstable in physiological fluids, which contain serum components and salts, and tend to cause the complexes to break apart or aggregate (Al-Dosari, et al. Nonviral gene delivery: principle, limitations, and recent progress. AAPS J. 11, 671-681 (2009)) (Tros de Ilarduya, et al. Gene delivery by lipoplexes and polyplexes. Eur. J. Pharm. Sci. 40, 159-170 (2010)). Additionally, although some work indicates that anionic polymers or even naked DNA can provide some level of transfection under certain conditions, transfection by both lipids and polymers usually requires materials with excess charge, resulting in polyplexes or lipoplexes with net positive charges on the surface (Nicol, et al. Poly-L-glutamate, an anionic polymer, enhances transgene expression for plasmids delivered by intramuscular injection with in vivo electroporation. Gene. Ther. 9, 1351-1358 (2002)) (Schlegel, et al. Anionic polymers for decreased toxicity and enhanced in vivo delivery of siRNA complexed with cationic liposomes. J. Contr. Rel. 152, 393-401 (2011)) (Liu, et al, Nonviral gene delivery: What we know and what is next. AAPS J. 9, E92-E104 (2007)) (Liu, et al. Hydrodynamics-based transfection in animals by systemic administration of plasmid DNA. Gene Ther. 6, 1258-1266 (1999)). When injected into the circulatory system in vivo, the positive surface charge initiates rapid formation of complex aggregates with negatively charged serum molecules or membranes of cellular components, which are then cleared by the reticuloendothelial system (RES).
More importantly, many cationic vectors developed so far exhibit substantial toxicity, which has limited their clinical applicability (Tros de Ilarduya, et al. Gene delivery by lipoplexes and polyplexes. Eur. J. Pharm. Sci. 40, 159-170 (2010)) (Gao, et al. The association of autophagy with polyethylenimine-induced cytotoxity in nephritic and hepatic cell lines. Biomaterials 32, 8613-8625 (2011)) (Felgner, et al. Enhanced gene delivery and mechanism studies with a novel series of cationic lipid formulations. J. Biol. Chem. 269, 2550-2561 (1994)) (Kafil, et al. Cytotoxic Impacts of Linear and Branched Polyethylenimine Nanostructures in A431 Cells. BioImpacts 1, 23-30 (2011)) (Lv, et al. Toxicity of cationic lipids and cationic polymers in gene delivery. J Contr. Rel. 114, 100-109 (2006)). This too appears to depend on charge: excess positive charges on the surface of the complexes can interact with cellular components, such as cell membranes, and inhibit normal cellular processes, such as clathrin-mediated endocytosis, activity of ion channels, membrane receptors, and enzymes or cell survival signaling (Gao, et al. The association of autophagy with polyethylenimine-induced cytotoxity in nephritic and hepatic cell lines. Biomaterials 32, 8613-8625 (2011)) (Felgner, et al. Enhanced gene delivery and mechanism studies with a novel series of cationic lipid formulations. J. Biol. Chem. 269, 2550-2561 (1994)) (Kafil, et al. Cytotoxic Impacts of Linear and Branched Polyethylenimine Nanostructures in A431 Cells. BioImpacts 1, 23-30 (2011)).
As a result, cationic lipids often cause acute inflammatory responses in animals and humans, whereas cationic polymers, such as PEI, destabilize the plasma-membrane of red blood cells and induce cell necrosis, apoptosis and autophagy (Tros de Ilarduya, et al. Gene delivery by lipoplexes and polyplexes. Eur. J. Pharm. Sci. 40, 159-170 (2010)) (Gao, et al. The association of autophagy with polyethylenimine-induced cytotoxity in nephritic and hepatic cell lines. Biomaterials 32, 8613-8625 (2011)) (Lv, et al. Toxicity of cationic lipids and cationic polymers in gene delivery. J. Contr. Rel. 114, 100-109 (2006)). Because of these undesirable effects, there is a need for highly efficient non-viral vectors that have lower charge densities.
Synthesis of a family of biodegradable poly(amine-co-esters) formed via enzymatic copolymerization of diesters with amino-substituted diols is discussed in Liu, et al. Enzyme-synthesized poly(amine-co-esters) as nonviral vectors for gene delivery. J. Biomed. Mater. Res. A 96A, 456-465 (2011) and Jiang, Z. Lipase-catalyzed synthesis of poly(amine-co-esters) via copolymerization of diester with amino-substituted diol. Biomacromolecules 11, 1089-1093 (2010).
Diesters with various chain length (e.g., from succinate to dodecanedioate) were copolymerized with diethanolamines with either an alkyl (methyl, ethyl, n-butyl, t-butyl) or an aryl (phenyl) substituent on the nitrogen. The high tolerance of the lipase catalyst allowed the copolymerization reactions to complete in one step without protection and deprotection of the amino functional groups. Upon protonation at slightly acidic conditions, these poly(amine-co-esters) readily condense DNA and form nano-sized polyplexes. Screening studies revealed that one of these materials, poly(N-methyldiethyleneamine sebacate) (PMSC), transfected a variety of cells including HEK293, U87-MG, and 9L, with efficiency comparable to that of leading commercial products, such as Lipofectamine 2000 and PEI14. PMSC had been previously used for gene delivery, but the delivery efficiency of the enzymatically synthesized materials was approximately five orders of magnitude higher than any previously reported (Wang, et al. Synthesis and characterization of cationic micelles self-assembled from a biodegradable copolymer for gene delivery. Biomacromolecules 8, 1028-1037 (2007)) (Wang, et al. The self-assembly of biodegradable cationic polymer micelles as vectors for gene transfection. Biomaterials 28, 5358-5368 (2007)). However, these poly(amine-co-esters) were not effective for systemic delivery of nucleic acids in vivo. This may be due to the fact that the polyplexes formed by these polymers and genetic materials (1) do not have sufficient efficiency for in vivo applications and/or (2) are not stable enough in the blood and fall apart or aggregate during circulation.
Accordingly, there remains a need for non-viral vectors suitable for efficient systemic, in vivo delivery of nucleic acids with low toxicity.
There is also a need for polymeric nanocarriers which can be prepared in as few steps as possible and in which the molecular weight and/or polymer composition can be easily controlled.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide improved polymers which can effectively deliver therapeutic, diagnostic, and/or prophylactic agents in vivo, and methods of making and using thereof.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved polymers which can effectively deliver genetic materials to cells in high efficiency in vitro and are suitable for in vivo delivery of nucleic acids, and methods of making thereof.
It is also an object of the invention to provide methods of using improved polymers for systemic delivery of nucleic acids in vivo.